Ghost Story Chapter 1 A Zhafran Stories
by syehanfadly118
Summary: Halo Ini Cerita Original Bukan Fanfic Masih Dalam Proses


Ghost Story

Created By Syehan Fadly

Hari Itu Aku Pindah Rumah Kembali "Ugh... Pindah Terus" Ujarku Oh Iya Kenalkan Namaku Zhafran Aku Anak Yatim Piatu Sekarang Aku Duduk Di Kelas Lingkungan Yg Aku Sejak Kecil Aku Sering Melihat Hal Hal Yang Tidak Biasa."Ayah Apa Itu Aku Takut Ayah..." "Zhafran Jangan Lihat Itu,Enyahlah Kau Hantu" Lalu Semua Kejadian Itu Terjadi Ayah Dan Ibu Ku Meninggal Dalam Kecelakaan Aku Selamat Dalam Kondisi Terluka Menyinari Hariku Saat Aku Terbangun Mimpi Itu Selalu Ku Mimpikan Setelah Kejadian Itu Aku Nggak Pernah Lagi Mimpi Indah

Lamunan Ku Di Buyarkan Oleh Pintu Yang Diketuk Keras "Permisi..." Katanya "Silahkan Masuk" Kataku "Kamu Zhafran Kan Ini Ibuku Membuatkan Mu Sarapan Oh Ya Orang Tua Mu Mana?" "Orang Tua Ku Sudah Lama Meninggalkan Ku" Ujarku "Maafkan Aku,Aku Lancang Menanyakan Hal Itu Oh Ya Kenalkan Namaku Rena Aku Tetangga Sebelah Mu,Kita Kan Satu Sekolah" Ya Hari Itu Aku Lalui Dengan Bersama Itu Aku Di Undang Makan Malam Bersama Keluarga Rena."Kamu Pindahan Dari Mana" Kata Ibunya Rena " "Saya Dari Tebet Jakarta Pusat" "Kamu Pindah Kemari Bersama Orang Tuamu,Kok Saya Jarang Lihat Ya?" Ujar Ayahnya "Orang Tua Saya Sudah Meninggal Sejak Saya Kecil,Om Jadi Dari Kecil Saya Di Urus Oleh Paman Saya Yang Di Tebet" " Papa" Katanya Sambil Memberikan Kode Bahwa Itu Tidak Boleh Di Bahas."Ya Sudah Kamu Sarapan Makan Siang Dan Malam Di Sini Saja Ya" "Maaf Jika Saya Merepotkan Kalian" "Nggak Kok Malahan Kami Senang Nama Mu Zhafran Ya" "Iya Om".Malam Itu Aku Lalui Dengan Mengobrol Dengan Keluarga Pulang Kerumah Lalu Tiba Tiba "Wuuuarrrgghhh" Hantu Itu Menakuti Ku Spontan Aku Kaget Dan Langsung Terjatuh Kepala Ku Terbentur Dengan Besi Tirai Jendela."Anak Muda Anak Muda Bangunlah Maafkan Aku".Hanya Itu Yang Aku Ingat Lalu Aku Terbangun Dengan Keadaan Dahi Ku Terluka "Kamu Nggak Apa Apa Zhafran,Ngapain Coba Kamu Tidur Di Depan Pintu". Aku Terkejut "Aku Nggak Apa Apa Cuma Kepeleset Kebentur Dikit" "Nggak Apa Apa Gimana Orang Dahi Kamu Terluka Parah" Seperti Memiliki Ibu Lagi Ketika Rena Memperhatikan Ku."Kamu Ngapain Lihat Aku Kayak Gitu?" Sial Aku Dibuatnya Tersipu Pun Pergi Kesekolah Ini Terjadi Gosip Yang Sangat Menarik Tantri Si Ratu Gosip Ngomongin Aku Dan Rena Pacaran."Heh Anak Baru Lo Itu Pacaran Kan Sama Rena?" "Nggak" Jawabku Dengan Polos."Bohong Kan Lu?" Ujarnya Sambil Ngotot "Udahlah Anak Baru Diemin Aja,Pusing Gua Ngedengernya" Ujar Ariel Cowok Yang Tantri Taksir "Ehh... Elu Kok Sewot Sihh..." Ujarnya Lalu Mereka Pun Cekcok Dengan Lamanya Aku Buru Buru Meninggalkan Istirahat Di Habiskan Tantri Untuk Menyebarkan Gosip Hoax... Termasuk Gosip Ku Dengan Rena,Lalu Dengan Seriusnya Ariel Membicarakan Rahasia Sekolah Ini."Ehh... Anak Baru Lu Mau Tau Rahasia Sekolah Ini" "Oh Ya Apaan Riel" "Kalo Di Sekolah Ini Dikelas Kita Kalo Jam 12 Malam Bakalan Ada Sesosok Cewek Berbaju Merah Manganggu Katanya Nggak Boleh Lagi Memakai Kelas Itu Tiap Tahun Pasti Ada Kematian" "Itu Bener Riel" " Tau Darimana Lu" Sebenernya Gua Lupa Bahwa Gua Bisa Ngeliat Hantu Atau Apapun Yang Nggak Keliatan Sama Orang Normal Kayak Nggak Sengaja Gua Melihat Hantu Yg Ariel Ceritakan Spontan Aku Kaget Dan Menjerit "Kya!" "Kenapa Lu?" Tanya Ariel Ke Gua "Nggak Kok Riel Kaget Tadi Ada Semut" "Oh... Gua Kirain Apaan" Istirahat Kami Berlangsung Dengan Membicrakan Tentang Kami Berdua Sampai Bel Berbunyi."Eh... Itu Bel Ayo Ke Kelas" Ajak Ariel Di Kelas Tantri Tetap Heboh Dengan Gosipnya Yg Hoax Sampai Dia Sendiri Kecapean Ngomong Lalu Terbesit Ide Gila Tantri."Eh... Siapa Yang Berani Nginep Di Sekolah Ini Sampai Besok,Gua Penasaran Sama Cerita Ni Kelas" Ujarnya. Lalu Tantri Pun Mengajak Ariel Untuk Menemani Nya Berhubung Ariel Penasaran Dengan Gosip Itu Ia Menyetujui Usul Ariel Mengajak Aku Dan Rena Untuk Nginep Di Sekolah Ini "Eh... Fran Lu Berani Gak Nginep Di Sini" "Berani" Kataku Dengan Polos "Cih... Bohong Lu Mah Fran" "Nggak Kok Berani" "Kalo Lo Berani Malam Ini Lo Sama Siapapun Harus Nginep Di Sekolah Ini" "Oke" Tidak Menyadari Bahwa Rena Dari Tadi Menguping Pembicaraan Kami "Zhafran Aku Temenin Yah" "Nggak Usah Rena Ntar Ngrepotin" "Nggak Apa Apa Kok Boleh Ya Zhafran" Aku Tidak Tega Menolak Bantuan Dari Rena. Sejujurnya Aku Takut Hantu Yang Tadi Kami Bahas Sedang Memandang Kami Dengan Wajah Harinya Kami Pergi Ke Mini Market Untuk Membeli Beberapa Makanan Untuk Di Sekolah Nanti "Kita Harus Beli Makanan Supaya Ntr Di Sekolah Nggak Ngantuk Aku Juga Bawa Termos Air Panas Biar Kita Mudah Bikin Kopi Atau Apapun Khususnya Buat Ariel" Kata Tantri Dengam Heboh Ariel Tidak Memperdulikan Hal Pun Beres Membeli Beberapa Makanan Aku Membeli 3 Mie Instan Dalam Cup Dan 2 Botol Air Di Sekolah Aku,Ariel,Tantri Dan Rena Menunggu Waktu Sampai Jam 12 Menghabiskan Waktu Dengan Sampailah Dengan Waktu Yg Kami Ke Kelas Tantri Menantang Hantu Tersebut "Hah Mana Ada Hantu Boongan Kan?" Ujarnya Dengan Mode Tiba Pintu Kelas Tertutup Sendiri "Gubbbraakk!" Spontan Kami Meja Kelas Terdorong Dengan Sendiri Nya Rena Bersembunyi Di Belakangku Lalu Tantri Bersembunyi Di Belakang Ariel Walaupun Sebenarnya Ariel Bersembunyi Di Belakangku "Sssiapa Kau" Ujar Ku Dengan Gugup "Kalian Jangan Menganggu Ku Atau Kalian Akan Mati Hahahahahahahahaa" Uja aaku Bisa Melihat Bagaimana Hantu Itu Tahun Yang Lalu aada Anak Kelas 9 Yang Selalu Di Bully Oleh Tema Sekelasnya Sampai Ia Tidak Mempunyai Teman Satu Semster Satu Ia Habiskan Dengan Selalu Di Bully Dan Di Kucilkan Oleh Dua Ia Sudah Tidak Sanggup Dengan Bullyan Teman Teman Nya Sampai Ia Nekat Bunuh Diri Meloncat Dari Jendela Kelas Kami,Guru Guru Menyayangkan Kejadian Hal Pada 1Tahun Sekali Akan Ada Kematian Para Ku Sadari Ariel Di Lemparkan Hantu Tersebut KepalanyaTebentur Dengan Meja Sekolah Lalu Aku Pun Srmakin Erat Menjaga Tantri Dan Ariel Jatuh Pingsan Lalu Aku Melihat Mang Diman Datang Membantu Diman Adalah Penjaga Sekolah Di Sekolah Kami."Astagfirullah Den Apa Itu" "Tolong Bantu Kami Mang" Aku Lengah Hantu Itu Membawa Tantri "Tolong! Zhafran,Rena,Mang Diman" Aku Membuat 1000 Langkah "Oke Jeni Apa Maksud Mu Membunuh Semua Murid Di Kelas Ini" "Aku Ingin Membalaskan Dendam Ku Hahahahahaha! Kau Jangan Menghalangiku Atau Kau Dan Semua Teman Mu Ini Mati" Dengan Cerdiknya Aku Melompat Mengambil Tantri Tapi Sayangnya Ia Membentur Itu Mang Diman Sibuk Komat Kamit Membacakan Do' Cerdiknya Aku Menemukan Ide "Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Itu Nggak Terpuji Jeni" "Kau Kau! Harus Mati Di Tanganku".Dia Mencakar Tubuh Dan PipikuTapi DenganKekuatan Ku Yang Dipadukan Dengan Do'a Mang Diman Kami Berhasil Menghilangkan Jeni Dab Kutukan Di Kelas Membaca Ayat Kursi 3Kali Mang Diman Memanjatkan Do'a Yang Diman Dan Rena Adalah Saksi Kejadian Terkalahkan Dan Dia Berubah Menjadi Abu Lalu Ariel Dan Tantri Sadar Mereka Bertanya Padaku Mengapa Aku Bersimbah Darah Dan Mereka Juga Bersimbah Jawab "Jeni Udah Nggak Ada Semenjak Sekarang Jeni Nggak Akan Ngeganggu Kita Lagi Plus Nggak Akan Ada Lagi Kematian Tiap Tahunnya" Hari Mulai Menjelang Pagi Aku Membersihkan Luka Dan Di Sekolah Rena Dan Tantri Heboh Membicarakan Soal Aku Dan Mang Diman Mengalahkan Sebenarnya Bukan Jeni Saja Hantu Disini

CARI TAU CERITA SELANJUTNYA

TO BE CONTINUED GHOST STORY 2: SI PEMBUNUH TERSENYUM


End file.
